Secrets of the Past
by DDR
Summary: Ares offers Xena a chance to change a secret that happened in the past that would break Hercules' heart if he knew about it.
1. Default Chapter

**Secrets of the Past**

**DDR**

RATING PG13

PAIRING Xena/Hercules Xena/Ares

SUBTEXT not really. I do use the terms soul mates and companions.

VIOLENCE Typical Xena/ Herc violence (U know)

SUMMARY Ares offers Xena a chance to change a secret that happened in the past that would break Hercules' heart if he knew about it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE This is set in the fourth season of Xena, somewhere around the episode _In Sickness and in Hell. _As for the Hercules timeline, well, I didn't like it when they killed Iolaus, so it never happened in my story. There are a lot of mentions of Xena's past and the Hercules episodes: _Warrior Princess_, _The Gauntlet_, and _Unchained Heart_. ENJOY!!

DISCLAIMER Everyone knows the Disclaimer so why do we have to put one on?! Universal Studios and Renaissance Pictures own all, except for Samantha and little Atrius, I created them.

FURTHER NOTES I know that the first scene is written in present tense and it switches to past tense after the opening scene, I don't know why I wrote it that way, that's how all my stories begin, so just bear with me. Okay? Also, some things in this story may not be completely accurate to the real Xena time line.

THE STORY Chapter One

A younger Xena is laying in a house bed birthing a baby. She cries out in pain as she faces hard labor. A man with a neatly trimmed mustache and goatee is holding her hand, it is Autolycus. She cries out again. A short plump man with a graying hair and beard is at the foot of the bed waiting for the baby's arrival, he is Salmoneus. Salmoneus tells Xena that it's time. Xena body is soaked with sweat and her breathing is heavy. She clenches her jaw, grasps Autolycus' hand and bears down. Soon a baby is crying loudly. Now Xena's face is tear streaked and she is gasping for air. Salmoneus' face breaks into a grin as he wipes the baby clean and swaddles it. Autolycus watches and smiles still holding Xena's hand. "It's a girl!" exclaims Salmoneus cheerfully, Autolycus chuckles as he takes the baby and hands it to Xena. Xena holds the child to her chest and rocks her. Then she begins to sob. "I don't want to give her up." she whispers. She hadn't wanted to be attached to this child because she had known that she wouldn't be able to keep her, but already she loved her too much. Autolycus puts a hand on Xena's shoulder. "I know, but it's the only way, it's the best thing to do. I promise that I'll take real good care of her. Now, don't think about that. You two get some rest." Xena wipes her face with the back of her hand, then falls asleep.


	2. Is it a Deal?

**Secrets of the Past**

**DDR**

Xena awoke with a start. She'd been having one of those dreams again, one of those about her past. She hated those. She wiped her face on her blanket, it was wet from crying. She looked around, everything was blurry from her misty eyes. The fire was a heap of flickering embers and on the other side of the embers laid Gabrielle, snoring softly. Xena would have liked to go back to sleep, but the crisp morning air kept her awake. It was near sun-up anyway so she thought that she'd might as well go catch breakfast.

About midday Xena and Gabrielle were passing through a village and decided to stop for lunch."Is something wrong, Xena? I mean, you've been really quiet today." Gabrielle asked concerned Xena took a bite of her meat "I'm fine." She said. In truth, she was exhausted. That dream that she had had, had definitely worn her out. She might as well of relived that day. "I just can't wait for tonight. We'll be in Thebes and I can slow down and take a bath." Gabrielle smiled. "Yeah, it'll be good to catch-up with Hercules and Iolaus again."

The sun was sinking below the horizon and the grey of nightfall surrounded them as they reached Thebes. Gabrielle followed Xena and Argo to the far end of town. They had made arrangements ages ago to meet Herc and Iolaus at Hercules' mother's old house. As they passed through the stone fence they could see candle flames dancing in the windows of the flower covered house. Xena let Argo loose and her and Gabby approached the door. Xena knocked. The door creaked open to reveal Hercules standing there and Iolaus' face poking around the corner grinning. "Hello Hercules." Xena said Hercules smiled brightly. "Hi! Why don't you come in?"

The four friends spent about an hour catching-up before Xena excused herself from the room.

Xena let her clothes fall to the floor than sank into the welcoming warm bath water. She closed her eyes and her mind started to clear. Today hadn't been a real good day, but the bath felt great. She wanted to drift off to sleep. Her soul felt completely drained. She tilted her head back in the water but stopped.She knew he was there.

"Hello Xena." chimed a very familiar voice. She turned around. Behind her, in the water was the god of war. She didn't move. "Ares." After a long moment of saying nothing Xena asked, "What do you want?" Ares laughed. "What makes you think that I don't just want a bath?" Xena moved to the other side of the tub. "You always want something." she said glowering at him. Ares sighed. "I know you've had a rough day after that dream that you had, so why don't you let me help you relieve your tension." Xena knew what Ares had in mind and it definitely wasn't going to happen, especially not here in Hercules' mother's old house. "Why have you been eavesdropping on my dreams, Ares?" She questioned Ares shrugged. "Just hoping that I was in them. Instead of me, your dream was about your past, and one of the secrets that you've managed to keep hidden from everyone, including Gabrielle and Hercules. Personally, I think that they both have a right to know, especially Hercules." Xena's eyes widened she already knew what he was going to say next. "In fact, if you don't tell them, I think I will." Xena tried to looked unphased by this remark. "Ares…" she warned "Of course, we could make a deal." His voice taunted her. It was probably the same old deal as always, become his queen, give him a child, sell him her soul… She'd rather tell the gang about her past, but first she'd hear him out. He moved closer to her and brushed his arm against hers under the water. "What kind of deal?" she asked His touch gave her shivers even in the warm water. "I could send you back to the past. You could change what happened." Xena bit her lip, this was a tempting offer. "All you have to do is make sure that the child you conceive is mine and not Hercules'. If you fail and history repeats it's self, then we end up right back here and Hercules will be devastated knowing that you gave up his daughter." Xena frowned, the offer had twists that she didn't like, still it was better than seeing the hurt on Hercules' face when she told him. "One condition." Xena said Ares seemed surprised. She went on. "If I change my mind at anytime, in any time, you will bring us back here, to this moment, in this time." Ares searched her eyes for signs of deception. Clearly, Xena was desperate to get rid of this secret. "Agreed" they were silent for a long moment, then Ares said "Is it a deal?" Xena's jaw clenched, somehow, she knew that this was both the right and wrong thing to do. "Yes, Ares, it's a deal." On those words Ares grabbed Xena by the shoulders and kissed her lips. Xena felt like she was suffocating. Then she was extremely dizzy and lost consciousness.

DDR


	3. Completing The Deal

**Author's Note** Hi, I was wondering if the person who e-mailed me a review by the name of, Goddess Achlys , will you please explain to me how I am suppose to format this thing. See, I am a seventeen year old girl with no idea of how to really work a computer… Please Help!! Thanks :)

**Secrets of the Past**

**DDR**

Xena felt as if she had just fallen out of the sky, though her feet were planted firmly on the ground. It took her a minute, but she started to remember. Ares had sent her to her past. One second she was enjoying a nice bath (that is until Ares arrived) and the next second she was here, almost four years in the past. She took in her surroundings. It was amazing how well she could recall this part of her life. She was standing still with a stick in her hand. A couple of people who lived at this house that had just been destroyed were dead on the ground and Darphus' men laid dead or unconscious. One man had freed the horses and was riding off in to the distance to warn Darphus of her coming to get him. This was when she was just learning to fight for good. It wasn't easy, but having her army betray her the way they did, made things more manageable, as did Hercules.

"Geez, Ares did you have to give me my old emotions back too?" She muttered. When she had thought of Hercules she felt love sick, like a teenage girl. She hadn't truly loved anyone this much, not since Borias. Even then she had only realized it after he was murdered. That was one of those painful memories. If she had only been a better person then, if she had fully committed her love to them, Borias and her son might still be alive. Oh, right, in this time Solan was still alive. Xena's head was beginning to hurt, it was all so complicated, even for the warrior princess. What was she to do next? She tossed the stick away. If Xena was to conceive a child with Ares it would have to be soon, her and Hercules' child had been conceived the day after tomorrow. Knowing that she had to do something that was bad for her, something she didn't really want to do, but knowing that she had almost let herself slip in to doing it before, meaning that part of her really wanted to do it, she headed off into the woods. There was plenty of time before she had to return to Hercules.

Already knowing that she was, Xena scanned the trees to make sure that she was alone. Then, she disarmed.

"Ares!" she called. In a flash of blue light he stood before her, smiling.

"I see you remember our deal."

"I see you left my memory intact." she said her words dripped with sarcasm. Ares hand rested on the hilt of his sword, he stared at her for a minute.

"C'mon, lets get this over with." said Xena. This seemed to hype Ares' attitude. He tossed his sword to the ground and threw his belt off. He grabbed her waist, pulling her to him and kissed her. She tried to forget who she was dealing with so it wouldn't be as bad, so she pictured him as someone else.

Xena was ready to get going as soon as they had finished. She put on her leather and armor. She was tired now, but she was ready to wash up and get back to camp on time in order for the rest of history to remain the same. Ares was watching her dress

"Is our deal complete?" she asked him

"Oh yes." He said smoothly "You are with child When it comes time for the baby to be born call my name, I will come and take it. And only you and I will ever have to know about this."

Xena was curious. "What do you intend to do with it?"

Ares fastened his belt around his hips. "I intend to raise it. It will be a new beginning for Olympus."

Xena frowned "One of bloodlust and violence?" This unpleasant thought made the bottom fall out of Xena's stomach. She didn't much like the idea of her child being used as an object of war.

"Actually, I was thinking about trying to bring peace among the Olympian Gods." It took a lot for Xena not to laugh. She managed to keep her expression and voice steady.

"D'you really think that would work?"

Ares sighed "I think it could." _He was actually serious. _Ares saw that Xena wasn't convinced "Think about it, if there is peace on Olympus, then it will spread to the mortals."

Xena nodded "Alright, but why would the god of war be concerned with peace?" she said, collecting her weapons.

"Did it ever occur to you, that maybe I'm getting tired of being _Ares: God of War_?" Xena was speechless, really, she never thought about it.

"Call me when the season comes." and with that Ares vanished.

DDR


	4. The Season Comes

**Secrets of the Past**

**DDR**

The next few days passed just the same as they should have. Xena, Hercules, Iolaus, and Salmoneus saved Illysia from Ares and Darphus, and Xena set off on the road to redemption. It would seem that having to do everything a second time should have made it easier, knowing what was to come, how to deal with it, Xena was one step ahead of the world, but things seemed twice as hard knowing that the world she left behind would be changed by anything that she did differently.

Most of all she missed Gabrielle. Her world was so silent without her companion. The nights were cold and lonely and the days were long and solitude. Xena couldn't see how she had spent all those years mostly by herself. On her long trips she would often tell the baby stories of her and Gabrielle's travels. People everywhere still feared her name. She figured that there would always be some who thought of her as a monster no matter how many good deeds she accomplished.

Then it happened one night, while she was eating dinner in a tavern, her water broke, the baby was coming. She knew this was going to happen, she had felt the baby shift positions three days ago. Xena went out back behind the tavern and walked for a while. She was hit with a contraction and braced herself against a tree. Her lower back was aching so bad and the pain was intensifying with each set of contractions. Xena was determined not call Ares until the very end. Eventually, her legs were cramping so much that she decided to find a place to wait out the rest of her labor. There was an opening carved in a huge rock. It was just deep enough that she could go in but still see out side. That's where she went. She sat with her back against the stone trying to focus on baring the pain. Her mind kept returning to the thought of what would happen to the baby after birth. She also thought about Solan's birth. At least she wasn't drugged during this one's birth.

Late in the labor Xena was starting to worry about being out here alone, if something were to happen, she wasn't in the best condition to defend herself.

Just as the sun peaked over the horizon, Xena's contractions were coming harder and faster. It was now time to call Ares. She cried out his name as another contraction swallowed her. He appeared in front of her.

"Are we ready?" He asked. The pain was becoming unbearable and she couldn't manage to speak, so she just nodded. Ares knelt down beside her and the two disappeared in blue light.

They reappeared on a bed that was covered in red silk sheets. At the bottom of the bed stood an older woman. Ares had hired a shepherdess, how sweet. Xena moaned in pain. The shepherdess tended to her.

"Almost there. We've got a head, just keep pushing. That's a good girl." the shepherdess coached. Xena shut her eyes wondering what made her agree to this. The baby was out and crying loudly. "It's a boy!" the Shepherdess exclaimed. Xena didn't care at the moment, she was glad it was over. She tried to steady her breathing. She looked at Ares who was actually smiling joyfully as he watched the shepherdess swaddle their son.

"Can I hold him?" Xena asked weakly, Ares took the boy from the shepherdess and handed him to Xena. She gazed down at the newborn. His eyes were already opening and from Xena could tell they were baby blue like her own. The boy also had a full head of dark hair. After a few seconds, Xena's face was tear-streaked. This was another child that she couldn't keep.

DDR


	5. Atrius

**Author's Note In this chapter Ares comes off a little more human and boyish then I had intended but I'm sure everyone would be able to understand how he feels here. **

**Secrets of the Past******

**DDR**

Xena had fallen asleep. When she awoke she remembered everything that had happen. She was so tired and felt so weak. The bed that she was laying in was soft, so soft that it made her want to go back to sleep she forced her eyes open. The first thing that she saw was Ares. He was pacing around the chamber holding the baby. Xena had to admit that Ares looked rather cute and content with that child in his arms. After a few minutes Ares noticed that Xena was awake. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Good Morning, or should I say good evening? It's nightfall already." Xena stared at the baby.

"Isn't our son beautiful?" Ares asked his voice had a dreamy quality to it, like he was in love. Xena smiled and touched the baby's soft, dark hair.

"He's gorgeous."

"I think he needs fed." said Ares handing her the child. Xena preceded in feeding the infant. There was a long silence where both parents just watched the newborn.

"I figure we can name him Atrius." Ares said. Xena looked at him.

"After my father?"

Ares nodded. "Yeah. Your father did his part in giving you life, and in turn you gave this kid life, so why not name him after the man who gave you life to give him life?" That was somewhat of a compliment towards Xena's family and it hit her hard.

She nodded "Alright." There was another long silence. It was an odd moment, neither one of them was out to get the other right now.

"Xena, Iloveyouandwantyoutostay." Ares said. He had said it so fast that it had come out as one, long incomprehensible word.

"What?" Xena asked as she readjusted the baby. Ares took a deep breath and pressed on.

"I said that I love you and I want you to stay." Somewhat flattered, Xena shifted her gazed to her son.

"Ares, I can't" she stated, she had actually thought about asking if she could stay, she hadn't expected him to ask her though.

"Oh." Ares sighed. He could feel his own face becoming flushed with embarrassment .

"It's just that, I'm due to meet Gabrielle in two weeks…"

"C'mon Xena, you and I both know that if you were to stay here with me Gabrielle would meet you anyways. You two are _**soul mates,** _I won't deny it. I'm not asking you to be my queen or anything like that, all I'm asking is that you stay here and we can raise our son together. Help me create peace Xena." Ares pleaded. Xena was torn, her soul longed to see Gabrielle again, to travel with her, but she now had a chance to raise one of her children properly. Ares did have a point. In every lifetime her and Gabrielle always found each other, this time would be no different.

"We can try it, Ares." Ares' eyes flashed with boyish excitement.

"Really?!" He said anxiously.

Xena nodded "Yes."

Ares stood up. "This is great! I'll have a chamber prepared for you and the baby." Smiling he headed towards the chamber doors. Xena shook her head.

DDR


	6. Transition

**Author's Note **I am sorry that this chapter is so short it is kind of a "transition chapter" that I am using to get to the next one. **I also wanted to thank everyone for the reviews! I _really _appreciate them! Thanks! **

**Secrets of the Past******

**DDR**

Things were really wonderful to start with. Ares helped Xena and Atrius get settled in a chamber that was down the same corridor as his. As the third day rolled around Atrius was becoming fussy and Xena had to learn to deal with the him crying all the time. On day seven Ares offered to rehire the shepherdess but, Xena had turned down the offer. The days drug on and Xena got little rest. Feeding the baby, Changing the baby, comforting the baby. Ares helped out where he could but, when he couldn't he was trying to devise a plan for peace. Xena wanted to help him but, the only free time she had was when Atrius would finally sleep, and even then Ares made her get some rest.

Xena watched her son sleeping. It had taken close to two hours to settle him this time. Xena yawned. Glistening in the far corner of the room her sword and chakaram caught her eye. She was desperate to use them. It would be a good distraction form the fact that today was the day that she was suppose to meet Gabrielle. Things had changed so much that now Xena wondered if they'd changed too much. What if she never met Gabrielle? Right now, what she wanted most was to hear the young bard's voice going on about heroes and epics. Xena's heart ached with grief at the thought that she might never see her companion again. She shook her head, she mustn't think that way. She went over to where her leather, armor, and weapons laid collecting dust and picked them up.

Leather clad, Xena walked into the main hall of Ares' palace. He was pacing around stroking his short beard, in deep thought.

"Ares, will you please watch Atrius for me?" Ares stopped walking and looked at her.

"Sure. Where are you headed?"

"Well, I thought I'd go do some hunting. I haven't done that for a while."

Ares nodded "Have fun. If you catch anything we'll eat it for dinner."

DDR


	7. Gabrielle

**Secrets of the Past**

**DDR**

Xena sat at the edge of a lake. She had killed two rabbits and a doe. She'd been gone for nearly four hours, it was nearly evening and she knew that she'd have to be home soon to feed the baby. Xena had known that it would be hard to be a full time mother, but this was ridicules. It didn't matter though, she had got to keep her child, what more could she want? Well, that was an easy answer. She loved that little boy with all her heart, but she wanted her world back. To her this wasn't the real world, she wanted the crazy one with Gabrielle and Joxer back. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad to tell Hercules and Gabrielle her secret. After all it was a fact and it would have come to light sooner or later. She should have told them sooner.

Xena bolted up, she heard footsteps against the earth. She turned around to see a very familiar face. There was a young woman with strawberry blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She was trying to climb a tree but her bag kept getting in the way. She stopped when she noticed the warrior. As the emerald and sapphire eyes met, Xena felt a calming peace engulf her.

Gabrielle smiled. "Hi. I'm Gabrielle. Would you mind holding this for a second?" she said holding out her bag.

Xena smiled "Sure." she said taking the bag. Gabrielle climbed up the tree. When she was pretty high up she looked around, then came back down.

"Thanks." she said grabbing her bag. "Who are you?"

Xena felt her heart sink. She'd forgotten that Gabrielle didn't know her.

"I'm Xena. What are you doing out here alone?"

Gabrielle sighed. "Well, I ran away from home so I wouldn't have to get married and now I'm just kind of wondering around, looking for some kind of adventure. Are you a warrior?"

"I use to be." Xena replied thinking about the last few weeks. Things were really different from the first time Xena had met the bard, now all she was, was Xena: Stay at Home Mom. Gabrielle might no longer be interested in staying around her.

"Really? What kind of warrior?"

Xena breathed through her teeth.

"Until recently, I was a warlord."

Gabrielle raised her eyebrows "and recently?"

How was Xena going to explain this?

"I started to fight against warlords, but now, I'm a new mom."

Xena wasn't sure how she had expected Gabrielle to react. But Gabrielle smiled

"You're a mom? Congratulations! I love kids!" Xena just smiled back. They were silent for a minute

"So how long have you been traveling?" Xena asked

"Since last night. I came from Potedia."

Something inside of Xena jumped. If Gabrielle left Potedia last night it was probably a good thing. Today Draco's men would have raided the village and there would be no one there to defend the town's girls. Hopefully, the town would cooperate and the girls would be returned safely.

"You know, why don't you come and stay with me tonight, it's getting late and it can get pretty cold out here at night."

Gabrielle smiled "Okay. Only if it's no trouble."

Xena shook her head. "It won't be."

DDR


	8. Back to the Palace

**Author's Note** Okay, Two things. The first one is to any Gabrielle fans who read this, I am sorry about a comment that I put in this story. I couldn't help myself, the comment really annoys my sister because she a huge Gabrielle fan and it is really fun to annoy my sister! The second thing is directed to anyone who wants to know what Ares plan for Atrius was, I just thought that I would warn you that the next chapter is where things get messed up and Ares never gets to reveal his plan. I am so sorry about that, but it works out better for the end of my story. Okay, that's all. You can read the story now!

****

Secrets of the Past

**DDR**

Xena and Gabrielle approached the palace. It was dark now and the torches outside the doors were lit. Xena was carrying the rabbits and doe. Xena saw Gabrielle's expression when she realized that this was where Xena was staying, it was one of shock and amazement.

"This is where you're living?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena set the animals down and pulled open the doors.

"For now."

The sound of a baby screaming flooded the women's ears. It echoed throughout the palace making it twice as loud. Xena's maternal instincts kicked in. As they wandered into the main hall they saw Ares pacing back and forth with the baby, he was singing to him, but Atrius wasn't buying it. Xena went over to them.

"Xena!" Ares exclaimed, obviously thankful that she was back. "He's been crying for over an hour!"

Xena took the baby. "Shh… Atrius. It's okay, mommy's home." She said as walked around jiggling the baby, who was starting to calm. Gabrielle smiled as she watched her.

"Hello Gabrielle." Ares said

Gabrielle looked at him questioningly

"How do you kn--"

"I'm the god of war. I would know your name."

Gabrielle laughed "You're the God of War! You're Ares?"

Ares looked rather offended. Xena had to focus all her energy into controlling herself at not laughing..

"Yes, I'm Ares." Said Ares, giving her a stale look. Gabrielle smiled, strangely unintimidated.

"Ares, Gabrielle is going to stay here tonight. The food is outside, When do you think dinner will be ready?"

Ares scowled. Xena knew that he wasn't really mad at Gabrielle. Knowing him, her attitude probably turn him on. She also knew that Ares was losing his touch, after all he didn't want to play **_war god_** anymore.

"Soon." He replied "You can stay in the chamber across the corridor from Xena's" Gabrielle nodded

"Um, I think that I'm going to go to my chamber and feed Atrius, He looks hungry." Xena said readjusting the baby

"I'll let you know when dinner's ready." said Ares.

Xena looked at Gabrielle

"I'll show you to your chamber."

Then Xena turned and headed off, Gabrielle behind her.

As they walked down the corridor Gabrielle chatted. It didn't matter what life they were in Gabby was always **_The Babbling Bard of Potedia_**.

"I think it's pretty cool the way that you talk to Ares as if he were just another mortal."

Xena smiled and shook her head.

"That's the only way he's ever listened to me."

"Do you two have a long history?"

Xena rolled her eyes.

"A very long history, too long."

"Like… a romantic history?" Now Gabby was prying.

Xena saw nothing to hide though.

"Well, he lusts after me, because I use to lust after war, and things got tangled and mixed up. And now, well, lets just say, that this is our son, and he still lusts after me."

They approached Xena's chamber and the one across the corridor from it.

"Well, do you love him?" Gabrielle asked curiously.

Xena was silent. Truthfully, she just didn't know how she was suppose to feel anymore.

"Here we are. I'll be across the hall and Ares is at the end of the hall if you need anything."

Gabrielle was still looking at her curiously. Xena readjusted the baby, crossed to her door and entered. The door clicked shut behind her.

Gabrielle wasn't sure why, but she felt like she had known Xena forever.

DDR


	9. Potedia

**Secrets of the Past**

**DDR**

Xena was awake very early the next morning. She had gone out to the stables to retrieve her horse. She had to get to Potedia fast. What if Draco's men had decided to kill Lila and the others? Xena put the reigns on Argo and mounted her. Just as she was about to gallop off she heard a voice say

"Where are you going?"

Xena turned to see Gabrielle standing there. Xena hadn't wanted her to know where she was headed, that's why she was leaving before daybreak. Xena cleared her throat.

"I'm going to Potedia." she said calmly.

Gabrielle looked confused.

"Potedia? Why?"

"There's word that a warlord, named Draco, is headed that way. I'm going to stop him."

"A warlord?!" Gabrielle exclaimed, worried. "I'm coming with you"

Xena rolled her eyes. "Gabrielle, I don't want you t--"

"Can the both of us fit on that horse?"

Xena heaved a sigh, Gabrielle never changed too much. Xena reached her arm down and Gabrielle grabbed a hold and pulled herself up.

"That's strange." she whispered

Xena made a clicking noise and Argo started forward.

"What?" she asked the bard

"I don't know, it just feels like I've done this before, that's all."

Xena smiled "You haven't, but I have." she taunted, wanting to explain what's been going on with her.

"What does that mean?"

"It's a long story…"

Gabrielle smiled and wrapped her arms around the warrior's waist as Argo picked up speed into a gallop.

"Why don't you tell it? I love stories"

Xena chuckled. "Alright. Now, where do I start?" she wondered out loud.

"From the beginning."

Now Xena sighed. "That's a good place, well…"

It was a long day's ride back to Potedia, but with Argo's help they made it there by nightfall.

"So, we're soul mates and you're just reliving the past?"

Xena dismounted and helped Gabrielle down

"Well, I'm suppose to be anyway."

For a whole lot of new, complicated information, Gabrielle was handling it really well.

The town looked deserted as they went further in. The usually bright and cheery Potedia was now dull and grey. Xena knew that they were too late. Xena glanced over at Gabrielle whose emerald eyes were shining with tears.

"I shouldn't have left." she whispered, as they approached Gabrielle's little house. She ran up ahead, the door was open so she went in. Xena was soon behind her.

A dark haired girl, not much younger than Gabrielle, sat at a table crying. Gabrielle ran to her.

"Lila!" she exclaimed. The girl looked up.

"Gabrielle!" she cried. The two embraced.

"What happened?" Gabrielle asked

Lila sniffled "An army came the day after you left. They wanted supplies and stuff. They said that if the people didn't cooperate, they'd take all of the girls. Mother and Father did cooperated, but the men killed Father and took Mother." Lila was sobbing hard. Gabrielle embraced her again.

"What about you? How did you escape?" Xena asked. She had to sort things out now, Gabrielle was too overwhelmed. Lila looked up at her.

"Their leader raped me. He thought he knocked me unconscious, so he left me here." Lila and Gabrielle sat down at the table.

"Xena, Is there any way that you can go after this guy?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena nodded "Yes. I'll go after we check the other houses, make sure no one else is injured. Then I'll go after Draco, I'll bring your mother and the other women back."

"I'm going with you, Xena."

Xena knew that Gabrielle was determine to go, so she didn't tell her no.

DDR


	10. Amphipolis

Author's Note Hello everybody! Sorry that it has been a while since I last updated this story. See, I bought the soundtrack to "Xena Warrior Princess: The Bitter Suite" and the VHS episode of "Hercules the Legendary Journeys: Unchained Heart" So I got a little side tracked. But now, I'll try to go back to updating regularly!

**Secrets of the Past**

**DDR**

Xena had Argo running harder than ever before. She was very concerned because Draco's army had been headed to Amphipolis next and would already be there. The town would have had no warning and no defense.

When they arrived they saw a crowd of people gathered outside of Cyrene's inn. It was a mix of villagers and soldiers.

"Just turn over your property to us and nobody will be hurt." said a man with a long ponytail. It was Draco. Cyrene was standing in front of him with a look of defiance on her face and her hands were on her hips.

"No. I'm not turning over **_my_** property to a group of thugs like yourselves. I have worked too hard over the years to sit back and watch everything destroyed."

Draco laughed. "Look lady, we don't have time for this." He reached out his hand to grab a hold of her but she firmly slapped him away.

"I said **_no_**."

Draco scowled and looked at his men.

"Torch the place!"

Cyrene watched in horror as one of the men headed towards her inn with a torch. Then Xena's warcry was heard and she came out of a flip right in front of the man with the torch. She knock him out and took the torch.

"Xena?!" Both Cyrene and Draco exclaimed. The towns people started talking

"It's her!"

"Remember the last time?"

"She's no good!"

Xena turned to her mother

"Hello mom." then she walked up to Draco.

"Hello Draco."

Draco smiled "It's been a long time since we last met."

"Yes, it has." Xena's voice was smooth as if nothing big was happening.

"I heard the craziest rumor. People are saying that we're on opposite sides now. That you've gone good. Is that true?" Draco asked.

Xena knew that the second she said, yes, he would order his men on her.

"It is. I know about Potedia and I am afraid that you're going to have to pay for that little deed."

Draco was obviously angry. "Kill her!" he ordered to his army.

Now Xena was engaged in a fight. The men fell easy for her. Xena hadn't fought in a long while, this was kind of fun. Gabrielle crept over to one of the wagons, that's where she found her mother and fellow villagers. She set them free and hugged her mom. Everyone watched as Xena took down the last of Draco's men and went after Draco himself.

"C'mon Xena, Why don't you just rejoin me? We've always been great together." He said trying to spare himself pain.

Xena flashed him an wickedly innocent smile.

"No. Not anymore, Draco." Then she drew her sword. The towns people drew a collective breath and stepped away. Xena twirled the sword, sounded her warcry, and flipped to the other side of Draco. He turned to face her. They fought, and Xena was kicking his butt. She was actually going to kill him, but before she could thrust her sword through his gut, she heard a woman cry out in pain. She turned to see who it was. One of Draco's men had regain consciousness and stabbed Cyrene, then set fire to the inn.

Nothing mattered anymore.

Xena dropped her sword and ran to her mother. She knelt down to her and cradled her in her arms. Draco got up and he and his men ran for their lives.

"Xena…" Cyrene whispered.

"Mom. Shh… you're okay. I'm here mom." Xena said, her voice cracking.

Cyrene smiled. "It's alright. I love you, Xena."

Xena felt warm tears trickle down her face.

"I love you too mom." Cyrene stared up at Xena for a minute then she died.

The town was deafly silent. All eyes were on Xena. She closed her mother's eyes, laid her body gently on the ground, and stood up.

"Was anyone else hurt?" Xena asked quietly.

The people looked at each other and then the oldest one spoke.

"No. Cyrene was the only one who was unwilling to meet the demands."

Xena didn't look back down at her mother's body, however, she did look back at the burning inn.

"C'mon everyone, we need to put this fire out so it doesn't spread."

DDR


	11. Going Home

****

Author's Note Hello Everyone! I am sorry to say but we are getting very close to the end of this story. I really want everyone to know how much I appreciate the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this story.

****

Secrets of the Past

**DDR**

Xena sat on her bed in her chamber rocking the baby. Everything was wrong. Things weren't suppose to happen this way. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Xena said.

Ares entered. "Are you okay?"

Xena said nothing for a minute. Then she said,

"No, Ares, I'm not okay. My mother is dead. Gabrielle's father is dead. Half of Potedia is dead. Draco is on the loose, probably off to burn more villages and destroy more lives, and you Mr. God of War who wants to make peace did **_nothing_**!"

Ares looked hurt.

"You left me alone with the baby, didn't even tell me you were leaving. I was a bit preoccupied."

"**_You are the God of War!_** You could have done something, anything." Xena shouted. The baby started to cry.

"Xena, I'm sorry. I couldn't track after you while I was caring for Atrius."

Xena laughed harshly.

"A baby affects your godly powers? You really are loosing it!"

Ares threw his hands in the air.

"What do you want from me Xena? Huh?"

Now the baby was starting to calm again.

"I want to go home. Back to my time."

They were silent for a long moment. Xena saw something flicker in Ares' eyes, she read it as sadness. He walked closer to her.

"Alright." He said, his voice quiet.

Xena put Atrius down in the cradle.

They stood there staring at each other for a moment. Then Ares pulled Xena to him and kissed her. The room began to spin. And Xena felt really dizzy and like she was flying. Then in a instant everything was still. Both of them were back in the bath tub at Alcmene's house.

"A deal is a deal." said Ares.

They shared one more stare then Ares disappeared.

Now Xena would have to break Hercules' heart in telling him about their daughter. Or maybe she didn't. The girl supposedly still lived with Autolycus in Corinth, they could go visit her.

What were Gabrielle and Iolaus going to say?

DDR


	12. Secrets of the Past

Author's Note A little warning,this is probably the most boring chapter of the whole story, It's just Xena revealing her secret. The rest of the story is kind of sad, also. Sorry.

****

Secrets of the Past

**DDR**

Xena entered into the living room where Hercules, Iolaus, and Gabrielle were still chatting. They looked so happy, well, it was time to shatter the evening...

Xena sat down beside of Gabrielle who immediately noticed that Xena was anxious.

"Is something wrong?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena took a deep breath.

"I have to tell you guys something. If **_I_** don't tell you then **_Ares_** will."

Hercules looked very concerned

"Ares? Wh--"

"Just listen to me. You three are my closest friends,"

She looked straight at Hercules

"And I hope that you will forgive me for not telling you sooner, and for doing what I'm about to tell you that I did."

Gabrielle and Iolaus looked at each other trying to see if either knew what was going on, they didn't. Xena looked at Hercules and Iolaus.

"I met you two nearly around four years ago. You changed who I was. Hercules, I fell in love with you." she smiled, even though this secret was painful, she remembered her days with Hercules rather fondly.

"And we slept together."

Hercules blushed, that was personal information.

"Soon after, I left on the road to redemption, but I didn't leave alone, I was with child."

Xena looked around at the mixed expressions on everyone's faces.

"As I was nearing the season to give birth, I ran into Salmoneus, who was doing business with Autolycus. Concerned for me, they convinced me to stay with them until the baby was born. They helped me deliver a baby girl. Knowing that there was no way that I could keep her and keep fighting, I gave her to Autolycus. I was afraid that if I raised her that she would become wicked, like I was. Today, Ares offered me a chance to go back to the past and change what happened and I took it, not wanting to hurt you, Hercules or you Gabrielle by sharing these facts that I had kept from you. I found out that changing the past caused more problems than it was worth, so I decided to tell you three this awful secret that I've hidden for all these years now."

They were all thunderstruck. It took a very long silence for anyone to come up with what to say first.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hercules asked

Xena sighed. She knew that he was going to ask that.

"Because I knew that family meant a lot to you and I knew that I couldn't keep the baby and that it would have hurt you to know that I wasn't keeping her."

Xena could tell that Hercules understood, she could also tell that this probably brought up thoughts of his other family. (Deianeira, Acen, Clones, and Ilea.)

Gabrielle had a distant look in her eyes. She must have felt somewhat betrayed, thinking that she knew Xena so well, and then having this come up.

"I am ready to face my past." Xena said. "I'm a different person than I was four years ago. Tomorrow I am going to go to Corinth to see if I can reclaim my kid."

"I'll go with you." said Hercules

"Hercules, this doesn't need to be your responsibility." Xena stated

"Xena, she is my daughter too."

Xena nodded "Alright."

Gabrielle stood up. "Well, you know that Iolaus and I are coming as well. You can't just leave us behind."

"Yeah. We'll be there for support." chimed Iolaus.

"I agree that we can't leave you behind." said Xena

"Whatever would we do without you?" asked Hercules, his voice ringing with sarcasm.

DDR


	13. Sammy

AUTHOR'S NOTE Yes this is a sad chapter. Don't ask me why Autolycus lives in a tree, because I don't know, and I don't think Rythematically is a word either. ENJOY!

**Secrets of the Past**

**DDR**

They left early the next morning. It was a day and a half's ride/walk to Corinth. There was a heavy down pour of rain when they got there. When they asked for directions to find Autolycus, they were told to find the big tree. Autolycus was living in a big tree. It had a door and a window. It was unusual, but Autolycus was the **_King of Thieves_** maybe he thought it was a disguise or something.

They went up to the door and Xena knocked. Autolycus answered, he smiled uneasily at them.

"Oh, hi there Xena, Hercules, Gabrielle, Iolaus… I didn't take it, I swear."

Xena and Hercules looked at each other.

"You didn't take what?" asked Hercules, knowing better than to believe him.

"Ah, you don't know. That's good. How can I help you?" He asked urgently changing the subject.

Xena tried not to glance at her friends, this was a big thing for her.

"We're here to see you about a little girl." She said.

Autolycus tried to look confused.

"Little girl? What little girl?" He asked casting worried looks around at the three.

"It's alright Autolycus, I told them." Xena said

"Oh, In that case, come on in." said Autolycus stepping aside and letting the four of them enter.

"Can I get you something to drink?" He asked as everyone went over to the table and had a seat.

"Sure." they replied.

Autolycus brought drinks.

The main room of the house was small but it had a high ceiling and there was a flight of wooden stairs leading to the second floor.

"It's funny that you would come to see Samantha now." Autolycus said, he didn't look happy.

"Why?" Xena asked concerned.

Autolycus frowned, how was he suppose to tell them?

"I'm afraid that Sammy is really sick. The town's healer told me that she will probably… die."

"Die?" said all four guests, shocked. Autolycus shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah. She fell into the river a couple of days ago. She was barely alive when I got her out. Then she came down with this really bad cold, and now things aren't looking so good."

Hercules wrapped his arm around Xena's shoulders. And Autolycus went on.

"The funny thing is, the last couple of weeks she's been going on about how her mother and father were coming to visit. It's almost like she knew."

"How can that be? She doesn't even know you." Gabrielle asked.

Xena and Hercules turned to her.

"Maybe because she's a quarter god." Hercules said

"Yeah. That makes since." said Ioluas.

"Can we see her?" Xena asked Autolycus hopefully.

"Sure, right up those stairs. Call her Sammy."

Gabrielle and Iolaus decided not to follow as Xena and Hercules headed up the stairs.

Upstairs was one room with two beds and a table with two chairs. In one bed was a little girl around four winters old. She had dark blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Xena and Hercules each grabbed a chair and went over to the girl's bed.

"Sammy?" Xena said, she was very nervous.

The girl turned to them and smiled.

"You're my mother and father. I knew you'd come!" the girl said proudly.

Xena looked at Hercules, both were smiled.

"I heard that you're sick." Hercules said

Samantha frowned. "Yeah. The healer said that it doesn't look good. I wasn't suppose to hear that, but I wanted to know."

This was definitely their daughter.

"Have you been fighting the bad guys?" she asked her parents

"Yes. We have. But we thought it would be fun to come and see you." Xena said. Then they were silent for a long minute. The rain pounded against the house rhythematically. Xena ran her fingers through the girl's soft hair.

"Do you know what?" Samantha said

"No, what?" Hercules asked.

"I love you guys." replied the girl.

Xena smiled. "We love you too, Sammy." She said comfortingly.

DDR


	14. Everything Happens as it Should

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **Hello everyone! Well, this is it... the last chapter! It has been so much fun to post this story! I have loved reading your reviews, everyone has been so kind with the reviews. Thank you! I hope that I will be posting another story in the near future. Once again, thank you for taking your time to read my story! ENJOY!!

**Secrets of the Past**

**DDR**

That night Samantha drifted to sleep happily, but she didn't wake come morning. They had a funeral and then everyone had to part ways.

Hercules, Iolaus, and Gabrielle were saying goodbye to Autolycus while Xena was getting Argo ready to go.

Ares appeared in front of her.

"Hello Xena." He said.

She turned to him.

"Hello Ares." She replied.

There was along silence between the two, both thinking about the events of the alternate world.

"You could have had everything that you ever wanted, Xena. A child, a loving family, a world of peace, Gabrielle. Why didn't you stay?" Ares asked.

Xena sighed, "I **_couldn't_** stay. Even if I wanted to. I've figured out that, everything happens precisely as it should. We shouldn't question it because, we can't change the secrets of the past."

"You could have."

"No… Ares… **_this_** is my world, this is where I belong." Xena stated.

They were silent again and Xena thought about walking away then Ares asked.

"What about you and me? It could work."

Xena placed a hand on his chest. She had noticed the sincerity in his voice, but both of them already knew the reality of the situation.

"No. It's not meant to be, at least, not in this world, Ares." Xena said softly.

Ares nodded sadly.

"I had to try." He whispered.

He took Xena's hand in his own. After a moment, she pulled her hand away and Ares vanished.

Xena grabbed Argo's reins and lead her towards Gabrielle, who took Argo away while Xena said her goodbyes to Autolycus.

Xena and Autolycus stood in front of his tree house talking.

"Autolycus, I want to thank you for keeping my secret safe all this time. Sammy seemed like she was happy here."

Autolycus smiled. "She was. You know, it was kind of fun having a kid running around. Maybe I should consider having one of my own."

Xena smiled, then she headed over to Gabrielle who was saying goodbye to Hercules and Iolaus. When Xena came over, Hercules met her half way.

"Hercules I --"

"Xena, I understand why you never told me about our daughter. You were right, I would have wanted to keep her."

Xena nodded then Hercules asked.

"Do you think things would have been different if we had kept her?"

"I'm certain that they would be. But, I've learned that everything happens the way it does for a reason, I prefer to keep things the way they way they are."

Hercules nodded in agreement. They were quiet for a minute.

"I have just one question. When you gave Sammy to Autolycus, did you know that he was the **_King of Thieves_**?"

Xena laughed.

"No. But, I thought something was off when Salmoneus told me that Autolycus was the **_King of Thebes_**." Hercules laughed too.

Then Xena pulled him to her and kissed him.

"Goodbye, Hercules." she said

Hercules smiled at her "Goodbye."

Then Xena headed over to Argo. She mounted the horse and pulled Gabrielle up behind her.

"So, are you mad at me?" Xena asked the bard.

Gabrielle smiled as she wrapped her arms around the warrior's waist and Argo started forward.

"No. I just wondered why you didn't tell me before. That's all."

Xena sighed.

"I was afraid that if you knew about Sammy, that you wouldn't like me anymore."

"Xena!" Gabrielle laughed "You are my _best_ friend. Nothing will ever change that, nothing."

Xena smiled, it was good to be back.

"Okay."

"So, where are we off to next?" Gabrielle asked, as Argo broke into a gallop.

"Rome. I hear Caesar is up to no good again."

**BATTLE ON XENA!!!!**

DDR


End file.
